


Dragons or Unicorns? (Wait - what?)

by orphan_account



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: And poor Kendra needs Bracken to comfort her, Caught, Except then there's a problem, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Simple get to know you questions, flufff, flufffffffff, nothing above pg i swear, probably a little making out, probably a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a simple icebreaker that Seth and Kendra decide to play for sibling bonding time. Then Bracken shows up and the three of them are playing.But there's a bit of an issue...(Brackendra One-Shot)
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Dragons or Unicorns? (Wait - what?)

"Cake or ice cream?" Seth read. "Cake," he said immediately.

"Ice cream," Kendra decided just as assertively.

"Ice cream," Bracken agreed, taking her hand. They smiled and giggled, and Seth mimed gagging.

"Keep the mushy stuff for when you're _alone_ ," Seth complained. "Alright, Bracken, your turn."

He pulled out a card. "Dragons or unicorns?" Bracken laughed. "Unicorns, obviously."

"Dragons! Arr!" Seth clawed.

"You said dragons, but acted like a pirate and mimed being a cat," Bracken stated bluntly. "What about you, Kendra?"

Kendra was blankly staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" Bracken asked, sincerely concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to feel it.

Finally, she said, "My first crush almost ate me."

Seth gasped and bit his lip. "Oh my gosh, I forgot Gavin. I should _not_ have put dragons or unicorns in there."

"Can you give us a minute?" Bracken politely asked of Seth, who practically flew out of the room when granted the chance. When he was gone, he stroked Kendra's back, not afraid of displaying affection in front of Seth. "What happened?"

"I had an almost-boyfriend who was an avatar, like you," she said, a tear running down her face. "He wrote me love letters and we had crushes on each other - but in the end, he changed into his true form, which was an evil dragon prince. He ate a friend named Dougan, killed Mara, and almost killed me too." She broke into sobs. "I loved him, but I love you, Bracken. And when the question dragons or unicorns it's unicorns but I just felt like -"

"Shut up and just cry," Bracken advised. When Kendra was done crying, she looked up at Bracken, who looked ready to kiss her. Their faces hovered pretty close to each other - but they were both afraid to finish it. Finally, Kendra decided Bracken was a coward and completed the motion, locking their lips together.

It was fairly short, but after it, there was a haze on Bracken's face. Then he roughly pulled her back into the kiss, which was more intense and passionate. Not worried that her lips would let go of his, he felt free for his hands to leave her face and instead hold her waist. He figured they'd probably stop soon and wonder why they were suddenly kissing like this, but it didn't even matter because it was amazing. Bracken continued moving his lips along hers, desperate for more of this new experience. Then his tongue brushed her lip, and before Kendra even knew what she was doing she granted him entrance, and then their tongues were locked together and neither of them had any clue what they were doing.

Bracken's hands began to explore her back, and Kendra's hands ran along his. She decided she could get used to making out with Bracken as she tackled him to the ground and entwined their legs. It was new to both of them but still beautiful. Hands, lips, tongues, hands, lips, tongues, they were the only places she felt any sensations, and it was amazing. Then there was a slight tap and the wall, and they disentangled immediately.

Seth was standing there, the door wide open. "Alright, Brackendra," Seth announced. "You both are doing whatever I tell you for the next week. You can start by helping me with my chores - or, doing them while I sit back and watch you."

"Or what?" Kendra challenged, forgetting her embarrassment.

"Or I'll show our parents _this_." Then the embarrassment flooded back when Seth held up his phone, which had caught them from the beginning of the more intense parts of their make-out session all the way to the end. "So unless you want Mom and Dad to have front row seats to your rather... _sensual_ kiss, you'll do as I say."

"What about me?" Bracken reminded him.

"I'll have Kendra take it to the Fairy Queen," he announced.

Bracken laughed. "Kendra would never do that."

"Id I'm suffering this fate, you are too," Kendra said dangerously. Bracken sighed.

"Okay, fine."

"I'm not _that_ cruel though," Seth decided. "When you're done with my chores, you can kiss and make out and do whatever you want with the promise I won't intervene."

Kendra looked slyly at Bracken. "Sounds like a pretty good deal."


End file.
